1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and novel cut for a diamond.
2. Background Information
Gemstones, especially diamonds, have various characteristics that distinguish them from other gemstones. One characteristic is brilliance, which can be further categorized into external and internal. External brilliance generally refers to the amount of light that impinges on the top of the stone and reflects back, rather than refracted inward. Internal brilliance is determined by the light rays that enter the crown or table and reflected off the base of pavilion facets and back out through the top or crown as undispersed light.
Another characteristic is dispersion, also known as fire, which is a measure of how much the white light is broken up into the spectral colors. Dispersion is maximized when a ray of light is reflected totally from the base facets and strikes the crown facets at the greatest possible angle.
Another characteristic is scintillation, which is an indication of the different light patterns obtained when the stone is moved under light. It is the quantity of flashes observed from the gemstone when at least one of the gemstone, light source or observer moves.
Diamond cutting, prior to the end of the twentieth century was principally done for weight conservation from the diamond rough. Little was known about how light interacts with an optically dense and transparent geometric structure such as a diamond.
In approximately 1920, Marcel Tolkowski used basic geometry to trace a beam of light as it entered and exited a two-dimensional round cut diamond with 58 facets. In doing so, Tolkowski was probably the first person to make use of the prismatic effect of a diamond when cut to pre-determined angles and proportions. The crown and table facets were used to allow light to enter the stone. The base facets, below the girdle, act like mirrors reflecting the light entering the stone back out through the top of the stone.
As discussed, diamond cutters have historically attempted optimum results by a blending of portions and angles with a primary purpose being weight retention of the diamond. Tolkowski's model is still used today as the conventional cutting angles and proportions and is known as the Tolkowski “Ideal Cut.” Diamond cutters using the Ideal Cut attempt to maximize scintillation, brilliancy, and dispersion characteristics across the crown of the diamond while maximizing weight retention of the gemstone.
Tolkowski did not fully comprehend light interacting with a three dimension object—largely due to the fact that he lacked the computer resources of today. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention, by providing appropriate dimensions, to greatly enhance the brilliancy, scintillation, and dispersion of a circular cut diamond. Additionally, it is another object of the present invention to produce a larger-looking diamond per unit volume as compared to the current standard Ideal Cut.